They're PJ and GABE YOU'RE my LITTLE GIRL
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: After PJ, Gabe and Teddy lost Charlie at the park Amy and Bob decide that the three of them need to be punished... with a spanking.  But when it's Teddy's turn Bob doesn't have the heart to punish her
1. PJ's Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

* * *

><p>"Okay," Amy said calmly though her voice was tight with anger, "Let me get this straight. You <strong>lost <strong>Charlie at the park. You lied about it instead of going for help and oh that's right YOU LOST CHARLIE AT THE PARK"

"Mom it was an accident," Teddy said**, **"and don't yell. You're going to wake Charlie"

"I'm afraid you kids are going to have to be punished," Amy said.

"I agree with your mother," Bob replied, "And I think I have to pull out the big guns this time"

Teddy, PJ and Gabe looked at each other wincing. The big guns always meant the offenders would be eating dinner standing up or at least on a pillow.

"I'll go first," PJ said.

He was the oldest and he felt like it was his responsibility to set an example. He loved his brother and sisters and he knew that he had to show them that it was not so bad even though it was.

"Yes," Bob said, "You'll go first then Gabe then Teddy"

"Okay," PJ said sighing.

PJ followed his father into the bedroom.

"Dad," PJ said, "I didn't mean to lose Charlie"

"I know you didn't son," Bob said with love in his voice, "but you were responsible for her and because of that you have to be punished. What if she had gotten kidnapped? What if she had gotten killed? We don't want to lose any of you kids."

"Right," PJ said, "So... um do I take my pants off"

"No," Bob said, "You're seventeen. You can keep them on"

"Thanks," PJ said

He laid down on the bed.

Gabe and Teddy both when they heard the sound of the first smack followed quickly by the second and the third. Poor PJ. He was seventeen. He had the most swats as the rule was one swat per age. Teddy could hear her father lecturing PJ about what he should have done. There was a smack for every few words. He had ten more left and then it would be Gabe's turn. Gabe also felt sorry for PJ but he was more worried about his own butt.. literally

Back in the bedroom PJ felt like his bottom was on fire.

"Okay," Bob said, "This is the last one"

WHACK!

PJ cried for a few minutes then composed himself.

"PJ look at me," his father said.

PJ looked at him.

"I love you," he said, "It hurt me to have to punish you. I just needed to drive the lesson home"

"Alright," PJ said, "I love you too dad"

"Get Gabe," Bob said

PJ nodded. It was Gabe's turn.


	2. Gabe's Turn

It was Gabe's turn now. He was hoping he could talk his way out of it.

"Dad," he said, "I didn't do anything wrong"

"You were involved in this Gabe," Bob said firmly, "Now you have to be punished for your part. You know the drill."

Gabe sighed.

"Okay," he said.

He took off his pants. He got over his father's lap.

"This will be over quickly,' Bob said firmly delivering the eight slaps to his son's bottom. After that he hugged him and comforted him

"I love you Gabe," he said, "This was for your own good"

Gabe didn't return the hug but he said he loved Bob too.

"Okay," Bob said, "Now do me a favor and get your sister"

Teddy was the hardest for Bob. For one thing she had never been spanked before. She was never even punished before today. She and Bob had a close relationship. In some ways Teddy was his friend as well as his daughter. He sighed.

Teddy came in. She looked nervous.


	3. Teddy's not turn

Bob patted the bedside and motioned for her to sit down. She did as she was asked to do.

"Honey," Bob said, "You know I love you right?"

"I know," Teddy said, "I love you too"

"Alright," Bob said, "Now do you understand what you did wrong?"

"Yes. I should have come to you guys in the first place. It was wrong of me to act in a way that was irresponsible."

"Okay," Bob said, "Well since realize what you did wrong... I'm not going to punish you. I think this talk is enough"

"Well what about PJ and Gabe," Teddy asked

Bob kissed her forehead.

"They're PJ and Gabe," he said**, **"You're my little girl"


	4. Making up with Gabe

Gabe had a talent for holding a grudge. He was pissed off about the fact that his father favored his sister over him and his brother. He was mad that Bob had gotten mad at him. Bob thought it would pass in a few day. After all PJ was mad too but they made up in a few days. Gabe wasn't like that on the other hand. Bob tried to hold firm but the tension between him and his son was killing him. So he had an idea.  
>"Amy," Bob said, "I'm going to take Gabe to school today"<br>"Okay honey," Amy said, "Pick up some milk and pretzels on the way home."

"Come on Gabe," Bob said putting an arm around him.

Gabe wordlessly followed his father outside. They got in the car. Gabe didn't say a word. Suddenly Bob turned onto another street.

"Dad," Gabe said, "My street is this way"

"I know," Bob replied, "But we're not going to your school today.

"What? Where are we going?"

"We are going to SUPERADVENTURELAND," Bob replied


	5. Busted

Bob would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for the fact that Gabe fell off a rollar costar in superadventureland. He was rushed to the hospital but it turned out that Amy was the nurse on call. Gabe broke both his arms and legs as well as his spine. The doctor said it was likely he may never walk again. When Amy and Bob got home Amy ripped into him.

"LYING TO ME BOB? I DON'T MIND YOU TAKING GABE TO SUPERADVENTURELAND BUT YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU PUT GABE IN THE POSITION HE'S IN NOW BY LETTING HIM GET ON THAT ROLLER COSTAR. OH AND YES BECAUSE OF YOU **OUR SON MAY NEVER WALK AGAIN**"

"Honey," Bob said, "I'm sorry"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM," Amy told him, "I'll be in after I've cooled off"

"Amy you can't talk to me like I'm one of the kids"

"One word Bob. ANNIE"

Annie was their first child. She died after an accident on a ride"

"Okay," Bob said, "I'm sorry"

"I know," Amy said, "And I love you. Go to your room."

* * *

><p>Points to anyone who guesses (correctly or incorrectly) what happens next<p> 


	6. Bob's Turn

Bob lay down on the bed about 45 minutes later. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit ride for awhile. Amy had been furious and she had roasted him. Part of him thought it was unfair but he knew that he was wrong in what he did. Gabe was in really bad shape. He had lied to Amy and he shouldn't have done a lot of what he did in the first place. A soft knock on the door was heard.

"Door's open," he said

Amy came in.

"Bob," she said, "Honey I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I just freaked out because of Gabe's condition and the fact that you lied to me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," he said, "I was wrong to begin with and I'm sorry too."

"To begin with?"

"I should have thought before I acted," Bob said, "I should have been better at communicating. I should have been honest. I shouldn't have acted the way I did in the first place..."

"Are you... are you thinking of getting mad at me?"

"I couldn't get mad at you even if I wanted to," he told her, "I love you too much. You're my big girl"


End file.
